leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Candice
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Candice |jname=スズナ |tmname=Suzuna |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Diamond Dust Girl! |image=Diamond Pearl Candice.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |hometown=Snowpoint City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=yes |gym=Snowpoint Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Icicle Badge Icicle Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |java=Noriko Shitaya |enva=Kether Donohue |epnum=DP126 |epname=Classroom Training! }} Candice (Japanese: スズナ Suzuna) is the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City's Gym, known officially as the Snowpoint Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. She specializes in . In the games Candice uses Pokémon in her battles. Trainers who defeat her will receive the , , and will be able to use outside of battle. Candice teaches that before battling with Pokémon, a person needs to befriend them first. Candice has an interest in fashion and romance as well as Pokémon, and believes a person should put all their focus into whatever they do. She sometimes muses that she acts the opposite of the way people would expect an Ice-type Gym Leader to behave - warm and friendly instead of cold and distant. She also seems to enjoy talking in third person. She later allows the player entry into the Snowpoint Temple, and, in , will appear occasionally for rematches at the Battleground. In Platinum, Maylene mentions in Snowpoint's Pokémon Center that she admires Candice for being studious. She also mentions that Candice wanted to practice against her to learn about the because of it being a weakness of Pokémon. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Candice.png |prize= 5040 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Candice |game=DP |location=Snowpoint Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Candice.png |prize= 5280 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Candice |game=Pt |location=Snowpoint Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Candice.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Candice |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon World Tournament Candice uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Sinnoh Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Candice.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Candice |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Candice.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Candice |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Snowpoint Gym * Before battle :"You want to challenge Candice? Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough! But I should tell you, I'm tough because I know how to focus. Pokémon, fashion, romance... It's all about focus! I'll show you just what I mean. Get ready to lose!" * After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"I'm going to break the ice and bring out my last-resort Pokémon!" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"I can sense your will to win, but I promise you I'm not about to lose!" * Upon being defeated :"I must say, I'm warmed up to you! I might even admire you a little." * After being defeated :"Wow! You're great! You've earned my respect! I think your focus and will bowled us over totally. Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to give you this!" :"That I just gave you? Because you have it, you can use the hidden move anytime, even when you're not in a battle. Oh, and take this, too." :"TM72 contains the move . If the use takes damage, the move's power is doubled! Can you imagine what sort of focus you'd need to pull it off?" * If talked to again :"Do you think I should try to act more like an Gym Leader? Like, do you think I should be more cool and distant? That sort of thing I have trouble with." ;Snowpoint City :"It's OK! You can let that person in." :"I heard from Cynthia. You're working on a Pokédex, aren't you? There should be many rare Pokémon in the temple. Enjoy your exploring!" ;Villa * Any of the following :"Why does the Snowpoint Gym Leader have to guard that icy temple anyway?" :"This furniture... Oh, I get it... It's like this... Oh, please don't mind me." :"Whew... The Resort Area is pretty warm. Maybe Candice is overdressed?" :"Giving you an Icicle Badge made me think. It made me realize this one thing. I don't have to act cool out of character. I just have to be me!" :"In a battle, when both sides are down to their last Pokémon... What do you think about then? I put all my trust in that Pokémon and cheer it on. That's all you can do!" * When Maylene is at the Villa :"Gee, I wouldn't know. That's a tough question. ...Maybe we should ask Gardenia sometime." :"What is it, Maylene? Did you want some Accessories? I'll give you some of my favorites." :"Yes?" :"Giggle... I like lounging here." :"I can't answer that! Let's go look for that answer together. We've got Pokémon and Trainer on our side, after all." :"Then have some more." :"There's plenty to drink. You're a growing girl!" ;Battleground Scenario 1 * Before battle :"Hiya! What's up? I bet you can't tell what I'm thinking! I'll give the answer away. I want to battle with you!" ::Yes: "This time, Candice is going to push through on willpower!" ::No: "Oh... Did my willpower intimidate you?" ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Listen, listen. You'll battle Candice, won't you?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Not yet! You can't break our will!" * Upon being defeated :"You're mighty! You're worthy of lots of respect." * After being defeated :"Oh, wow, your scarf is totally in fashion. I wish I had one like that." Scenario 2 * Before battle :"Candice is on fire! I'm blazing hot! Hot enough to melt Ice-type Pokémon! I need a battle to cool me down!" ::Yes: "OK! I'll show you how good Candice... I mean, how good my Pokémon can be!" ::No: "Awww!" ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "You really want to battle with me, don't you?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Not yet! You can't break our will!" * Upon being defeated :"You're mighty! You're worthy of lots of respect." * After being defeated :"Awww! That's it! I'm going to train so I can throw a myself!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"You're the opponent of Candice? Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough!" * Before battle (second round) :"You're the opponent of Candice? Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough! But I should tell you, I'm tough, because I know how to focus." * Before battle (final round) :"You're the opponent of Candice? Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough! But I should tell you, I'm tough, because I know how to focus. Pokémon, fashion, romance... It's all about focus! I'll show you just what I mean. Get ready to lose!" * Upon being defeated :"You're mighty! You're worthy of lots of respect." * If the player is defeated :"I sensed your will to win, but I don't lose!" * After battle (if the player won) :"Wow! You're great! You've earned my respect! I think your focus and will bowled us over totally. But next time I'll focus even more and won't lose!" * After battle (if the player lost) :"See? Candice's focus! My Pokémon's focus is great, too!" * In the lobby (after the tournament) :"You won because your focus was far greater than the others! Yes! I have to focus even more as well!" Sprites In the anime Candice and Zoey are childhood friends who met at Snowpoint City’s . Zoey also refers to Candice as “Miss Senior”, while Candice calls her Zo-Zo (Japanese: ノゾチ Nozotchi) in return. When they were younger, Candice helped Zoey to take care of a until Zoey was old enough to begin a with it. The two grew up together and promised each other to work hard to fulfill their dreams, with Candice hoping to become a very successful and Zoey wishing to be a Top Coordinator. Candice debuted in Classroom Training!, where she ambushed , and Zoey with her Abomasnow just for the fun of it. Candice was later revealed to be a teacher at Snowpoint City's Trainers' School, where she teaches its adult class. She then asked Ash to help her teach a class before their Gym match, and he agreed. Ash and Dawn joined the adult class, which also enrolled in, though struggled during Candice's riddle-filled quiz session. Later, Candice helped Ash and his friends defeat Team Rocket after they attempted to steal the school’s Poke Balls. Ash d Candice in a four-on four match in Sliding Into Seventh!. Ash selected , and it used to overcome the otherwise slippery ice field and defeat Candice's . Her was knocked out by Ash's Staraptor in the second round. was unable to hit Candice's , and it was defeated by a barrage of and moves. Ash called on , and soon the battlefield was filled with steam after Snover's blocked Chimchar's . After Snover was defeated, Candice sent out her powerhouse Abomasnow. Its strong Icy Winds forced Ash to recall Chimchar, Abomasnow also defeated Staraptor and later Ash's Grotle. Ash noticing some of the ice fragment sliding on the battlefield, so he had Chimchar snowboard around the field and hit Abomasnow with several Flamethrowers. Abomasnow was hit by a direct , earning Ash the victory and the . Candice appeared briefly in A Pyramiding Rage!, where Paul challenged her to a Gym battle. She joined everyone in the bleachers and watched Paul go up against Pyramid King Brandon. She and Zoey later waved goodbye to Ash, his friends, Paul and Reggie as the pair prepared to have their own match against each other. Paul earned his own Icicle Badge sometime between the aforementioned episode and Pedal to the Mettle!. She made another appearance in Double-Time Battle Training!, where she watched Zoey defeat in the Brussel Town Pokémon Contest, earning her fifth Ribbon. Enthralled by Zoey's battle, she did not even realize that Ash, Dawn, and Brock were sitting next to her in the Contest Hall. Later, Candice held a small party for Zoey to celebrate her victory and invited Ash and his friends as well. They enjoyed a table of pastries and desserts as their meal, and Candice shared that her favorite dessert of all is Snowpoint City's Tamato Berry Ice Cream Sandwich. She described it as "hot and spicy on the inside and cold on the outside", saying that oftentimes things that don't seem to go well together at first are sometimes the most compatible. These words inspired Dawn's idea for the Flame Ice combination. When Dawn was the next day, Candice helped her by showing a variation of the move together with her . She appeared again in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, where she and Zoey watched Dawn's performance on TV where they saw Dawn's perfected Flame Ice combination in action. She also made another brief cameo appearance in A Grand Fight for Winning!, watching the Contest Battle between Dawn and Zoey in the final round of the Sinnoh Grand Festival on television along with her students. In addition, she made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Candice is an overly sweet character who enjoys the fun of surprising her friends in unpredictable ways like ambush attacks or celebratory parties. She is incredibly supportive of her friends' ambitions. She always encourages Zoey to do her best, and she left Snowpoint City just to watch Zoey compete in the . She also helped to practice for the Contest after seeing Dawn struggle to perfect a combo. Candice is a fantastic mentor, though her positive nature and intense confidence can be overwhelming. Her trademark is using the term " " in regular speech instead of as a sound effect, such as in the line, "Get your kiai on!". She doesn't take her role as the Snowpoint City Gym Leader too seriously, namely because she rarely gets challengers. However, Candice does enjoy the feeling of victory and strives to perform her best. Candice has trained her Pokémon to overcome their respective type disadvantages, where her and were shown to be able to blow away typically effective attacks. She attacks her opponents with an intense barrages of attacks, and her Pokémon can also deliver knock out physical attacks at close-range. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Candice's known Pokémon in the : . She first appeared battling Zoey's Glameow soon after Ash and entered Snowpoint City. She was later paired with to help stop from stealing the supply of Pokémon. In Sliding Into Seventh!, Abomasnow was Candice's final Pokémon in her Gym battle against Ash. Abomasnow knocked out Staraptor and Grotle before Chimchar defeated her with . Abomasnow made one final appearance in Double-Time Battle Training!, where Candice used her to demonstrate move combinations for . She reappeared in a flashback in League Unleashed!. Abomasnow briefly appeared alongside Candice during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Abomasnow's known moves are , , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon used by Candice during her Gym battle against when she went up against . Although Sneasel had an obvious type advantage and could skate across the icy battlefield, Grotle was able to use its new defensive battle technique to absorb Sneasel's attacks and knocked her out with . Sneasel's known moves are and .}} . Medicham was sent up against . Despite a good battle, she was knocked out by Staraptor's . Medicham's known moves are and .}} Billy Beach |vajp=Satsuki Yukino |desc= was Candice's third Pokémon to be used, and she proved to be a powerful r, knowing plenty of and attacks that were used to defeat Ash's Gliscor. However, Snover was knocked out by Ash's Chimchar. Snover's known moves are , , , and .}} that she used as a mode of transportation in A Pyramiding Rage!. None of Dodrio's moves are known.}} Temporary when she was younger in the , as seen in a flashback in Classroom Training!. It is unknown if it is now in her ownership or if it still is used for youngsters in the Trainers' School. None of Turtwig's moves are known.}} Helped raise when she was younger. Zoey kept it in a shed outside the when her parents would not let her have it. One day, Mr. Honcho, the headmaster of the school, found out what Zoey was doing. Candice stepped in, and Mr. Honcho eventually gave in. Candice and Glameow have been friends ever since.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=下屋則子 Noriko Shitaya |en=Kether Donohue |fi=Annituuli Kasurinen |no=Hanne Dancke Arnesen |pl=Monika Pikuła |es_la=Cristina Hernández (DP126-DP128) Cynthia de Pando (DP155) |es_eu=Valle Acebrón (DP126-DP128) Blanca Hualde (DP155) |cs=Jitka Moučková (DP126-DP128) Jana Páleníčková (DP155) |pt_br=Tess Amorim}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and his ]] Candice first appeared in saving when she fell from her skis after angering a pack of . Eventually, Platinum challenged her to a Gym battle, where her double-KO'd with Platinum's Empoleon, and her took over to fight Platinum's Rapidash. At first, the newly evolved Fire Horse Pokémon seemed to take the lead against Froslass' ineffective attacks, but Candice soon realized that Platinum's real objective wasn't to win the Gym Badge sincerely, but rather to get it over with so she can protect at Lake Acuity. Upon this realization, she ordered Froslass to attack with a and deal massive damage on the Rapidash, and then withdrew Froslass before switching out to Abomasnow. Losing motivation, she asked the Sinnoh Pokémon League chairman if she could stop the battle, but ended up continuing anyway. With Rapidash close to fainting, Platinum switched out to her new capture, , who was surprisingly able to defeat the massive bulk, but eventually was beaten by Froslass. As Candice gloated over her seeming victory, however, it was discovered that Lopunny used to revitalize Rapidash (fainting in the process), who, with a surprise attack, took out Candice's last Pokémon, winning the battle. Afterwards, she awarded Platinum the Icicle Badge, and the two traveled together to Lake Acuity with Maylene to protect Uxie, only to be promptly defeated by Jupiter's superior brawn and tactics. She later called Byron and told him to send them someone to train them in so that they can become stronger. After some difficulty with their new Trainer, Volkner, Platinum managed to convince him to train them. At the Spear Pillar she, along with Maylene, fought Jupiter a second time, this time defeating her. She along with her fellow Gym Leaders fought Cyrus and managed to break his Red Chain but brought upon themselves the wrath of Cyrus with it and were defeated. Pokémon is one of Candice's main Pokémon. She was first seen when Platinum had bumped into a while skiing. She took her to the city so she could rest. Afterwards, she was used in her Gym match and was Candice's third Pokémon, against Platinum's newly caught Lopunny. She first successfully hit the Rabbit Pokémon with an Ice Shard, but it could stand it. Despite being an inexperienced member of her team, Lopunny was swiftly able to avoid the massive Pokémon's Focus Blasts, and to defeat her with a nimble . Abomasnow's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} was the first Pokémon used by Candice during her Gym battle against against her . Due to her opponent's Steel-type advantage, she was quickly defeated by a powerful , however, before she fainted, she had fired a , which hit the Emperor Pokémon in the head, defeating her. Snover's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} Given away . With his speed, Rapidash was able to avoid Froslass's icy attack, but when it was finally hit, ed to be saved for Candice's last Pokémon, only to be hit by a powerful Wake-Up Slap, nearly fainting him. After switching with Abomasnow, and the latter being defeated, she went against Lopunny, and stopped its jumping strategy and defeated it, but just before she could claim victory, she was defeated by Rapidash who had it energy restored by Lopunny's , earning Platinum the battle. After the Gym battle, she was taken to Lake Acuity where she was defeated by Jupiter. Later, at the Spear Pillar, Candice gave her to Platinum.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Candice's first appearance was in A Novel Test!, where she provided Hareta with a challenge to see if he could defeat Team Galactic. Despite his initial reluctance, Candice was able to convince Hareta to battle her after sending out her Legendary titans, selecting Regice and Regirock to use in a Double Battle against Hareta's and . Making use of her titans's Ability to negate 's , Candice was seemingly able to defeat both of Hareta's Pokémon with ease; however, as she began to walk away, Riolu evolved into , immediately defeating both Regice and Regirock and winning the battle. Impressed by Hareta's capabilities, Candice took him to Snowpoint Temple, revealing that the purpose of their battle had been to determine if he would be able to catch . After supervising Hareta's capture of Regigigas, Candice joined the attack on Team Galactic's headquarters, where she was defeated along with the other Gym Leaders. Pokémon These are the Pokémon that Candice is known to have: was used by Candice to test Hareta's ability to capture the Legendary titan master, . It is her only known Pokémon that is her specialty type. Regice was also used along with the other titans to awaken Regigigas. Regice's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was used by Candice to test Hareta's ability to capture the Legendary titan master, Regigigas. Regirock was also used along with the other titans to awaken Regigigas. Regirock's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was the only one of Candice's titans not used in her battle against Hareta. It was later used along with the other titans to awaken Regigigas. None of Registeel's moves are known and its Ability is .}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Candice makes an appearance in a flashback in PMDP07 of the manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Candice or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=6/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=026/090}} |type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=27/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=025/090}} Trivia * Candice is the only Gym Leader from Sinnoh that did not have a 3-on-3 battle with. Instead, it was a 4-on-4. * In , Candice is the only Sinnoh Gym Leader to use two Pokémon within the same evolutionary line on her team ( and ). * All of Candice's Pokémon in Diamond and Pearl are Pokémon that have gender differences. * In the Generation IV games, the highest-leveled Pokémon in Candice's team differs between every battle. * In , Candice is the only Gym Leader whose Battleground rematch team contains only Pokémon which are in the Sinnoh Dex. ** As of Generation VI, all of Candice's teams in the core series contain only Pokémon which are in the Sinnoh Dex. * Candice's habit of speaking of herself in the third person is a very literal translation of her Japanese speech. In Japanese, children often refer to themselves by their own name, making such speech patterns childish or cute. * Candice is the only female Gym Leader. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime characters Category:Teachers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Frida es:Inverna fr:Gladys it:Bianca ja:スズナ zh:小菘